


Dreams Reveal Our Deepest Desires

by feygrim



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bisexual Daniel, Bisexual Jack, Bottom!Jack, Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dreams about Daniel, who has gotten more physically strong since he's know him. Seeing that transformation may turn on Jack a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Reveal Our Deepest Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sonhos Revelam Nossos Desejos Mais Profundos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604347) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



****

Daniel has been getting stronger. Not that Jack has been watching him or anything, they just happen to be in the base gym at the same time, that's all, and it's not like they didn't see each other every day. So he got to see the nerdy, floppy-haired, skinny, space monkey slowly mold into a lean, muscled, (still nerdy) space monkey. It was a…interesting transformation to watch. Not that he was watching, of course.

 

It was a bit unnerving though. Like now, he was doing a slow jog on the treadmill, getting himself ready to go into a full run (have to go slower now cause of his knee), and he could see Daniel lifting weights out of the corner of his eye. The linguist used to be so hesitant and nervous around gym equipment but now he handled it with so much confidence and ease, and Jack didn't know why his body felt even hotter all of a sudden. 

 

Jack started running faster, forcing his gaze straight ahead at the wall.

 

“Jack? Jack, hey!”

 

“Huh-wh-whoa!” His feet slipped and strong, steady hands prevented what would have been an embarrassing and painful fall.

 

“Jack, are you okay?” Soft, concerned brown eyes met his and he forced himself to nod. Daniel let go of him and reached over to turn off the treadmill.

 

“Did you, uh, did you want something, Daniel? Something so bad you almost caused my death?”

 

Daniel huffed, though his lips twitched into a small smile. “You weren’t going to die. I had you. It wasn’t anything important, just wanted to know if you could spot me.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked around the gym. There was nobody else but them in the room. “Uh, sure, yeah. I’m not tied up in anything at the moment.”

 

Daniel stared at him for a second, as if he was about to say something about him being okay, but wisely didn’t say another thing. “Great!” Daniel walked back over to the bench, securing the weights he wanted on the bar. He lifted a leg over it and laid down, grabbing the bar firmly, testing his grip.

 

Jack raised both eyebrows as he walked behind the bench, eyeing the weights warily. “Don’t you think you’re overestimating yourself there, space monkey? I mean, hey, I’m all for working out and stuff...but you don’t have to push yourself…..”

 

Daniel frowned and squinted his eyes up at Jack, a cute (cute?! what no, he didn’t think that was cute at all, what the heck, brain???) thing he did when he was thinking something over. “I’m doing my best not to be insulted. I’m not as strong as Teal’c or you, but I think I’m doing alright…....We go into dangerous situations almost every day, Jack. Every time we step through the Stargate. You and Sam had military training, Teal’c was raised as a warrior. I don’t have that, I need to make myself stronger. I can’t have you, Sam, and Teal’c protect me all the time, and I can’t be a liability.”

 

Jack opened his mouth to protest but Daniel was still talking. Damn, his lips looked soft…..did he just? What the fuck? Where were these crazy thoughts coming from?!

 

“…..And I like it. The repetition of working out drowns out the mess in my head. It’s better than staying in my room during my days off.” Daniel shrugged, then smiled up at Jack. “Now are we going to start? I’m pretty sure you’re underestimating me, old man.”

 

Jack blinked, snapping his gaze away from a sweat droplet sliding down Daniel’s sternum to the hem of his grey tank top. “Yeah, yeah.”  He put his hands under the bar, ready to catch it in case Daniel slipped up. Judging from the tight grip and the strength he could see in those sinewy muscles, he highly doubted that would happen anytime soon.

 

Daniel breathed in and out, steadily lifting the heavy weights up. It wasn’t something he could lift at his age, not anymore, but Daniel handled them well. He did a set of 10 each, then exhaled as he let the bar back on its holder.

 

Jack was lost. Gone in the beauty of Daniel handling the weights as easy as breathing. Lost in the flex of his sweat-glistening, lean biceps and triceps and- _ohfuckhewantedDanielJacksonohfuckohshit_

He swallowed, leaning back to get his bearings as he felt a little dizzy by this revelation. He turned to grab onto something but all he could feel was cold, wet tile. Wait a minute. When did he step in the shower? Jack lifted his head, closing his eyes when the hot water hit his face. He groaned and shook his head, turning the water off.

 

“Jack?” Oh, fuck. Daniel. _Pleasedontbenaked,pleasedon’tbenaked,please_ …Fuck, fuck, fuck. Daniel wasn’t naked, but the towel covering most of Daniel was little relief to the heat coiled in his gut. How did Daniel manage to look hotter without his glasses?

 

“H-hey, a little privacy here!” Jack glared, trying to seem like his usual self.

 

Daniel rolled his eyes, adjusting his towel. Jack definitely did not watch him do that. “Are you okay? I heard…noises and you didn’t really seem fine back at the gym.”

 

“I’m fit as a fiddle, Daniel,” Jack said, smiling quickly. “Everything’s fine.”

 

Daniel’s gaze flicked down then back up, with an unreadable expression. “Looks like one part of you is very fine.”

 

Jack cupped his hard dick but that wasn’t much help when Daniel already saw it. And it wasn’t going away, no matter what ugly thought he put in his head!

 

“I can help with that,” Daniel said casually, like they weren’t both naked in the shower and he was offering to help with his SG1 leader’s hard on! Like Jack’s life and sexuality wasn’t turning on its head. “Jack, I’m not stupid. I’ve got PhD’s that say otherwise. I notice how you look at me when you think no one else can see you. I like it though. Gets me excited that Jack O’Neill of all people notices little ol’ me.”

 

Jack couldn’t move, frozen where he stood as Daniel moved closer to him, his strong arms wrapped around his middle and his voice whispering seductively in his ear. “Daniel---what…”

 

“I’ve been looking at you too. You just haven’t noticed. Too busy freaking about whether you’re gay or not, I guess.” Daniel rolled his hips against Jack’s ass. “Ever heard of the word bisexual?”

 

Daniel was hard. For him. Daniel was hard because of him. Jack’s mind was going to short circuit if he didn’t do something, anything, right now!

 

He whirled around, forcefully taking a kiss, not even taking time to think about it, cause thinking would make him stop and he wanted to do anything but stop and think.

 

Daniel groaned, easily taking control of the kiss and god it felt like Jack’s first kiss all over again, but hotter and messier and bolder.

 

They rutted against each other like teenagers. Daniel’s towel fell away and Jack felt Daniels’ cock against his. He never thought another guy’s dick would feel so good! “Daniel, fuck, please!” he growled, trying to get some semblance of order again. He would come too soon at this rate!

 

He squeezed Jack’s ass, nipping his bottom lip. Daniel smiled, gentle, strong hands roaming all over his body. “You’re so fucking hot, Jack. I want to fuck you. Can I?”

 

Jesus God Almighty. Jack swallowed, his head thumping on the shower wall. He looked Daniel up and down, reaching out to grip the archaeologist’s hard cock. It was average size with thick veins pulsing, hot and alive and twitching in his hand. “…Yes. Yes, fuck me, Daniel,” He said clearly, looking Daniel directly in the face.

 

Daniel grinned, his smile brightening up the whole damn room.

 

Jack’s heart skipped a beat. God, he was so fucking screwed.

 

Next thing he knew, he was up against the shower wall, legs wrapped around Daniels’ middle. Daniel lifted him up so easily, like he was nothing. “B-be gentle,” he joked nervously, when he felt his cock line up against his hole. He didn’t remember getting prepped. Why didn’t he remember?

 

 

Daniel smiled and kissed his shoulder. “Of course.” It was so slow, Jack would have urged Daniel to hurry up if he could speak at all. All he could was moan, thumping his head against the wall, once, twice. And then Daniel stopped moving-why did he stop moving?! Move dammit!--“I’m going to start thrusting Jack, hold on.”

 

Like he had any fucking choice. “Fuck!” He got a warning but he was still wasn’t ready. How could he be ready for the smooth thrust of Daniel’s cock inside him? How could be ready for the feeling of emptiness when he thrust out and the fullness when he thrust back in? “D-Daniel, fuck, fuck!”

 

Daniel looked up at him, seemingly just as affected, because he didn’t say anything, just leaned forward and kissed him.

 

The showers seemed to be engulfed in heat, like the heat inside his body couldn’t be contained. The room spun but Daniel kept thrusting, faster and faster, and o _hfuckinghellhewasgoingtocome_

 

“Daniel, going to-!! I-fuck-I lo---!” The room spun once more and exploded. Jack quickly sat up, covered in sweat, pushing the covers frantically away from him. Covers? He was in his bed? “What--? What’s--?” He looked down at his pants, eyeing the wet spot, then groaned at the revelation.

 

Jack spit out a litany of curses and collapsed onto his bed, punching the pillow underneath him. Daniel’s sweet smile and naked body popped up in his mind and he groaned again.

 

He was so, so, so fucking screwed. And not in a literal sense, unfortunately.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this fic is beta-read so all my mistakes are mine!! I love getting feedback and comments and kudos!
> 
> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
